Peppa-Mint (Kindi Kids)
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Ack Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Ella Venezia |other_voice_actors= |name=Peppa-Mint |title=Peppa-Mint of Rainbow Kindi |nickname(s)=Cragster Compadre Feet of Fear Under Achiever |gender=Female |country=Shopville |affiliation=*Marsha Mello *Kindian Railway **Marsha Mello **Shelly **Yolka *Museum of Archeology **Mrs. Arbow *Kitty Scanner *Beary Chill |relative(s)= |basis=Mint Ice Cream |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }} Peppa-Mint is a mint ice cream Kindi Kid. Description Personality Peppa-Mint is a gentle giant. One of the sweetest-natured Kindi Kids, Peppa-Mint's personality is the opposite of her tough appearance. While she can still wallop Shoppets with ease and is quick to say when she dislikes someone, deep down, she is a shy and timid Kindi Kid. Like the other Cragsters, she lacks intelligence, but she makes up for it through brute strength and a surprising cunning streak. Appearance Peppa-Mint's hair is mint green. She wears a pink headband with a scoop of pink ice cream with white whipped topping on top. Her dress resembles a waffle cone and her shorts resemble a scoop of ice cream. She wears aqua boots. Abilities Origin Her powerful feet can stomp down rapidly to burrow into the ground and cause earthquakes. They can also cause an avalanche to bury Shoppets. Calling All Kindi Kids *'Earthquake:' Stomp the ground, damaging and stunning nearby enemies. *'Stunning Stomp:' Stun an enemy, then stomp on top of them for immense damage. *'Seismic Shift:' Create up to 5 moving earthquakes that damage and knock enemies up in the air. Biography Early Life Little is known about Peppa-Mint's early life. However, she managed to gain a taste for Coconapples, making them her favorite food at some point in the past. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shoppets, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Kindi Kids. She was the first to be rescued by Marsha Mello. ("Calling All Kindi Kids") When Peppa-Mint was nervous about her first day at Rainbow Kindi, she got the hiccups. The other kids helped her feel right at home. ("First Day") When everything was ready, Peppa-Mint and the other kids helped plan a surprise for Mrs. Arbow. ("Feast of Fancy") Peppa-Mint was one of the kids who helped teach Marsha Mello how to dance. ("Dancing Disaster") Peppa-Mint and the other kids tried to figure out who the special day was for. Peppa-Mint and Marsha Mello helped build a cake for Donatina. The "special day" later turned out to be another surprise for Mrs. Arbow. ("Special Day") Peppa-Mint and the other kids learned the word "space". ("Space") When the Kindi Games were being held at Rainbow Kindi, Peppa-Mint didn't get any medals. She explained her problem to Kitty Scale, who then helped her to become better at games. The kids later played the game charades. ("Charades") Peppa-Mint was one of the guests of the tea party the Kindi Kids were having. ("Tea Party") Peppa-Mint told the other kids that she was a beautiful ballerina for Halloween. Peppa-Mint and the other kids were pretty mean to Rainbow Kate when she first arrived, but managed to make things right in the end. ("Trick or Treat") Further Adventures Peppa-Mint, Marsha Mello, Yolka, Shelly, Apple Blossom and Bunny Cart argued about who should use a cubit first, while a Shoppet snuck up on them. After Shelly decided to flip a coin with a boulder, she was pummeled, so Peppa-Mint and the other Kindi Kids went home. ("Kindi Kids: Activity Book") Peppa-Mint was almost all of the Kindi Kids who got to meet Patootie Bike, who was coming to Rainbow Kindi to be looked after. ("Secret Surprise") Memorable Quotes *''"Uh, hello. It's my first day."'' - Peppa-Mint, First Day *''"Now that I have new friends, I don't need the hiccups anymore!"'' - Peppa-Mint, First Day *''"We're not really going to space. It's one of Mrs. Arbow's pretend adventures."'' - Peppa-Mint, Space *''"Those are really shiny. Are they too heavy for you? Maybe I can hold one."'' - Peppa-Mint, Charades *''"But I must not be good at games. I didn't win any of them."'' - Peppa-Mint, Charades Set Information Peppa-Mint was released as one of the Series 1 Kindi Kids sets in the July 2019 product wave. Her product number is 50007 and she contains 50 pieces. 50007 Peppa-Mint can be combined with 50010 Apple Blossom and 50023 Rainbow Kate to create the Cragsters Max. Moose Toys Shop Product Description Cause an earthquake with the powerful stomping feet of PEPPA-MINT! Hi! I'm Peppa-Mint, a real sweetie who's got the coolest cute look! With big glittery eyes, my head bobbles with every movement! I just love eating ice cream, but I can never decide which flavor I love the most! What should I have today, chocolate, strawberry or vanilla? Help me to choose by using my magic ice cream scoop! Push my scoop into my ice cream! Twist it and pull it out. What flavor will appear on my scoop for you to feed me? I don't mind. I love them all! I also have changeable clothes and removable shoes! I also have changeable clothes and removable shoes! So, come and join me and my friends Donatina, Jessicake and Marsha Mello at Rainbow Kindi! We can't wait to have a magical day with you! *''Features massive stomping feet and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Kindi Kids in the Cragsters tribe to build the super Kindi Kid tribe combo'' *''Combine with 50009 MARSHA MELLO from the Kindi Kids™ Infernite tribe for a quirky mixed-up Kindi Kid'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/kindikids for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Kindi Kid characters on Nick Jr.'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 3” (10cm) tall'' Sidebar Description Bury Shoppets in a rock avalanche with the stomping feet of PEPPA-MINT, one of three hard-working Cragsters in Kindi Kids™ Series 1! In-Booklet Code Peppa-Mint's in-booklet code for Calling All Kindi Kids is 7EET4UA3KE, which is FeetQuake when decoded. Trivia *She is often mistaken as the leader of the Cragsters. *Her pigtails will sometimes droop down when she gets upset. They also turn into lightning bolt shapes when she gets electrocuted. *She has an alternative unibrow in Calling All Kindi Kids. *Peppa-Mint was the only Kindi Kid that lacked a mouth, having a mouthpiece that moved when she spoke instead. However, for a brief moment, her mouth is seen behind the mouthpiece when Sunny Meadows talks about the reveal of Kindopolis in A Quest for the Lost Kindamajig. *She digs with her feet by stomping the ground rapidly, destroying any dirt in her path. *Her signature favorite food is a Coconapple. *She appears to not be a strong swimmer, as she has to wear a flotation device. *She is best friends with Marsha Mello. Coincidentally, they are both voiced by a kid voice actress. Behind the Scenes Basis Peppa-Mint is based on mint ice cream. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Peppa-Mint's voice is provided by Ella Venezia. Venezia actually uses the voice she used for The Little Red-Haired Girl from The Peanuts Movie for Peppa-Mint, except The Little Red-Haired Girl has a Latino accent. Real-life History Early Development Peppa-Mint was originally meant to be called Rainbow Kate, with Rainbow Kate instead being called Peppa-Mint in her place. Reveals Peppa-Mint was first revealed as a character in the Kindi Kids franchise on July 22, 2018 at San Diego Comic-Con International, when Kindi Kids was first announced. Both her set and cartoon artwork were shown. Alongside her were Marsha Mello of the Infernites and Yolka of the Electroids. On December 23, 2018, Peppa-mint appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Peppa-Mint reappeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late June and early July 2019. Content Peppa-Mint debuted in the TV series on July 4, 2019 in First Day, while her set officially became available on August 1 with the rest of Series 1. Peppa-Mint also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Kindi Kids, released on August 4, 2019 for iOS and September 2, 2019 for Android. Appearances Voice Actors *Ella Venezia (UK/US) *Laurence Sacquet (France and French Speaking Canada) *Angela Quast (Germany) *Orly Tagar (Israel) *Kim Eun-a (South Korea) *Cynthia Chong (Latin America) *Gabriela Gómez (Latin America; TV Version) *Alexandra Alphenaar (The Netherlands) Category:Kindi Kids